To You I Say Aishite'ru
by reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1
Summary: Kenshin is confessing his love...


Author's note: Ahhhhhhhhh! Another pointless one shot. U no those! Soooooooo! I need to get this out before it grows old, and I dust it off like a zillion yrs from now… and I still need to start my sci-fi style story… I wish… that I had Kenshin, and I could glomp him… I love him. I really do.

Disclaimer: if I owned Kenshin, he'd be in my house doing chores, then other stuff at night… then again… if I SAW a Kenshin look alike, rape might get a new meaning…

Nope, don't worry, Kenshin look alike, I wont be that tough on u…

* * *

To You I Say, Aishite'ru

Kaoru heard Kenshin's voice coming from the yard.

"Could I even exist without you?" came the rurouni's voice.

_Who the hell is the baka rurouni talking to now?_ Thought Kaoru.

_The idiot can't be talking to himself! We know that he ain't that damn crazy!_

Oh really Kaoru? Just how crazy we will shortly see…

"You complete me," Kenshin said. "Life means nothing to me without your existence."

_OH MY GOD!_ Kaoru's mind screamed in alarm. _He's confessing his love to another woman? Megumi, perhaps?_

Tears started to well in Kaoru's sapphire eyes.

"Your smell is unlike anything, and your delicate aroma purifies the air!" Kenshin exclaimed with fervor.

Kaoru marched outside…

Who the hell was Kenshin talking to?

"TO YOU I SAY," Kenshin yelled at the top of his lungs, "AISHITE'RU! I can't live without doing laundry!"

Kaoru leapt from the porch with an inhuman leap. She then glomped Kenshin.

"BAKA NA KENSHIN!" she shouted at him. "HERE YOU HAVE ME THINKING YOUR CONFESSING YOUR LOVE TO ANOTHER WOMAN, AND YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU LOVE LAUNDRY! ARE YOU EVEN A MAN?"

Kaoru had that evil look in her eyes…

"ORO!" Was the only thing that escaped Kenshin's lips. "You heard that!"

"No really? You idiot!" Her magical bokken materialized in her hand and she bonked Kenshin. She started to beat him as he yelled "ORO!" endlessly.

"BAKA NA RUROUNI! HOW DARE YOU LOVE LAUNDRY MORE THAN ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME. IF YOU REALLY DON'T LOVE ME, THEN WHY BOTHER TO SAVE ME ALL OF THE DAMN TIME!"

She proceeded to beat Kenshin, until he turned into an unrecognizable lump.

Megumi and Sanosuke came in just as she was giving him her final strokes.

Megumi told Sano, "It's a good thing that I keep a spare medicinal kit in the dojo!"

Kenshin had sunk into unconsciousness and Megumi patched him up.

Kenshin woke up feeling as though he had been trampled by a zillion horses. Kaoru was beside him, with a bowl of soup, looking slightly alarmed.

"Kaoru," he groaned. "What happened?"

She smiled and said, "Nothing Kenshin, nothing at all! Only that you've been sleeping for the past two days!"

"TWO DAYS! WHO'S BEEN MANHANDLING MY PRECIOUS LAUNDRY!"

"KAMI-SAMA! Every one's been right about you all along! You must be gay if all you care about it is damn laundry!"

"That's not true! I also care about cooking food."

"You're a regular housewife!"

"Not really, I don't have kids."

"YOU treat me like one!"

She left in a huff, kicking Kenshin on the way out.

Tensions mounted as the week progressed.

Things worsened in the Kamiya dojo, because all of the sudden, men were coming to call, and it was for Kenshin.

On one occasion, a particularly burly man entered the yard of the dojo. He wore a black gi that was so tight; it appeared that it could barely contain his bulging muscles!

His hair short and stood like a palm tree on his head. He had green eyes.

He pointed a thick finger at Kenshin, who was rather unhappily washing dishes; because Kaoru had taken it upon herself to do the laundry (very wrong I might add) and Kenshin felt the need to wash something.

"Battousai!" said a gruff voice. "I've come for you!"

"Oro?" said Kenshin. He had been very absorbed in washing his dish.

Then the man ran to Kenshin and wrapped him up in a tight embrace.

"ORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORO!" Was Kenshin's only reaction.

Sano heard Kenshin screaming and went to see what all of the commotion was about. When he saw that Kenshin looked like he was getting raped, he a Futai no Kiwami on the man's head.

Ouch.

Suddenly the man fell to the ground, smothering Kenshin. Sanosuke pulled him off and turned him around.

"SASUKE!" yelled Sanosuke. "HE'S GAY?"

Kenshin groaned. That man had weighed a ton. And he interrupted him doing the dishes. Worse yet, he had messed up Kenshin's hair. Kenshin pulled out a comb and started to comb out his hair. He tied it into a low ponytail again.

"Damn! With your hair loose, you really do look like a woman!" Yelled Sanosuke and he pointed at the guy. "I can't believe he's gay, or that he'd go after you of all people! I'm manlier than you!"

Sanosuke bent down and picked up the man's feet. He started to drag the man out of the dojo by his feet.

Kenshin went inside the dojo and handed Kaoru the dished he did. As she handed him the basket to do the shopping, she looked at him with a gaze of self-pity mixed with hate for him.

Inside the basket was a list of what she needed, since Kaoru was currently not speaking to him.

As he reached the gate, with Kaoru at his side, he said, "Kaoru-koiishi, aishite'ru."

Then he walked off.

Owari

* * *

Author's Note: O.O I no! the widening of eyes, ur probably saying. What the hell was this crap! Why the hell did I waste my time reading it. Why did she waste her time writing it? Who the hell knows and who the hell cares, why don't u just tell me wut ur really saying in a review.

Just review…

Review.


End file.
